Dead on Arrival
by BashingBones24
Summary: Sweets' niece Hayden Shows up with a bloody past a The Prequel to The Locked Key. Taking place during Season 3 between Intern in the Incinerator and Boy in the Time Capsule. Rating may be M for mature in Chapter 6 FINALLY FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Dead on Arrival

Chapter 1

Cam swipes her card and walks up to the podium where Sweets is standing with Booth looking at 2 bodies: a young girl and boy, the boy's is slightly charred.

"Sweets I wasn't excepting to see you I thought your niece was coming today"

"Not for like 3 hours." Sweets says

"Not really 3 hours" says a girl in jeans, Smile Victoria Secret shirt, a gray beanie, and red plaid sneakers standing at the bottom of the stairs. A yellow _New York Loves Me _sweatshirt is hanging over her arm. She has chest length molten brown hair and bright dancing brown eyes. She's Caucasian and looks about 15, her left eye is lightly bruised.

"Hayden" Sweets says running down the steps and hugging her "Uhh how you been Hazie."

"Holding up" Hayden says

"What happen to your eye?" Booth asks

"Dad got angry when a man named Jared came to get me" Hayden says "Um you must be Booth, pleasure Sweets told me a lot about you"

"Nice to finally meet you after only seeing you in Sweets' pictures" Booth says

Bones walks up with Angela and Hodgins

"This must be the famous Hayden Marie" Angela says walking up and hugging her

"Hayden please, Angela, right?" Hayden asks

"Yep" Angela said

"This is Doctor Temperance Breenan and Doctor Jack Hodgins." Sweets says putting his arm around her "Breenan, Hodgins this is my niece-"

"Hayden Marie or do you prefer Hayden?" Hodgins asks shaking her hand

"I prefer Hayden, Nice to meet you" Hayden says smiling revealing a perfect row of white never-needed-braces teeth

"Hayden Marie why does that sound familiar?" Bones asks

"I was in a branch of your graduate class in New York City. Top of my class" Hayden answers

"Very impressive" says Zack "Wait how old are you?"

"15 why?"

"How were you in Doctor Breenan grad class?"

"I have a grad school in New York City for excelled students" Bones says

"Sweets." Hayden says

"What?" He says

"My arm."

"Oh sorry" He says letting go of her arm there was a purple hand print where his hand had been.

Hayden cocked her head looking at the bodies on the podium

"Would you like to come up here and help?" Cam offers

"What?!" Zack exclaims

"Well as top of her class in my excelled, Wait A.P. or normal?" Breenan says

"A.P." Hayden says swiping her card and walking to the podium.

"Very impressive, she should help with the investigation." Breenan says

"I'm not gonna steal your job, Zack." Hayden says

Zack loved how silky his name sounded when she said it. He could feel heat creeping up his neck. He couldn't help it she was beautiful. She had a grace about her that made you want to protect her, but at the same time you knew she didn't need it. Hayden cocks her head again as she studied the bodies.

"Marks on the spine suggest that she was paralyzed before death but head trauma looks like cause of death. She was Caucasian about 6 or 7. A deformation on the shoulder might help identify her" She says

"Wow very impressive we better watch her she might take your King of the Lab." Hodgins says

Hayden looks at Sweets inquiringly

"I'll explain later" he says winking at her.

"Well Hayden, before Zack has a seizure" Booth says laughing at the look of terror on Zack's face "How 'bout you, Sweets and I go do some profiling at the school where she was found."

"If she was top of my grad school I doubt she'll have and I doubt she likes psychology" Breenan says

"Yea I do, I aced 3 years in a row. It was my elective at the F.B.I Academy"

"Triple-threat. You graduate yet?" Booth asks as they walk out

"Yea I have to do the damn internship and I'll be a full member finally"

"Why finally?"

"My fa- I mean I was hurt pretty badly before I could finish my internship" Hayden says to her feet.

"Hayden I meant to tell you I accidentally let it slip to Booth" Sweets says

"Oh well then my dad pushed e down a flight of stairs when I hitch-hiked to Sweets for I think the 3rd or 4th time"

"This was your abused niece?" Booth asks shocked

"I only have one niece Booth."

Hayden walks to the school fence and wraps her fingers in the chain link. Little girls are skipping singing _Ring Around the Rosy. _ Hayden hated that song she didn't know why. It always made her feel sick. She turns and sees a group of boys that look around her age, untying the POLICE-CRIME SCENE- DO NOT ENTER tape.

"Hey" she yells climbing over the fence. One of the boys wolf-whistles. "Grow up" Hayden says slapping the boy.

"Sweets, I love your niece!" Booth says opening the fence "Hey you boys are on F.B.I. property so I'd move unless you want to be charged for tampering with evidence."

The boys run off. Hayden slides under the bush that has curved and attached to the fence.

"Booth, does Breenan know that there are blood and skin particles on this fence. And the grass looks like someone was dragged across." She slides out again "I think I might know cause of death."

TBC

Read and Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories, Even though they weren't so great. "He tastes like you only sweeter."_

_Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy_

_I'd chime in with a_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality_

_I Write Sins not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco _

Hayden bursts through the lab door with Sweets and Booth on her heels.

"Bones come to Angela's office Sweets niece is a genius" Booth yells. "She found cause of death

"How?" Zack says dropping a pan of autopsy tool he was carrying as he throws up his arms.

"Where's Angela's office?" Hayden says. Booth leads the way.

"Angela can you bring up the finale to _Godspell_? And on the other screen pull up that sequence with our victims?" Sweets says

"Yep, here" Angela says. On the left screen a man with curly hair is being tied to a fence. On the left the same thing is happening to the boy and girl on the school fence.

"Stop" Brennan says. Angela pauses the video "There, the marks caused by the ropes and fence match the marks and fractures on our victims skull, legs, arms."

"That doesn't explain why the boy was charred." Zack says obviously trying to prove Hayden left something out.

"He was a Satan-Worshiper he crucified and burn 'Jesus' in the Bible it Jesus says 'You should be like the little children and come to me' so he made the kids Jesus." Hayden says

"Who would do this to 2 young children?" Cam says disgusted

Hayden looks away from the screen "A drunk messed up Satan-worshiping abusive parent" she says

Everyone looks at her. She blushes and walks out.

"What was that about?" Hodgins says. Everyone's' gaze moves to Sweets.

"Don't look at me?I don't know a thing_"_ He says defensively

"Sweets you're a horrible liar. Why did you have to adopt your niece?" Angela says

"She asked me too." Sweets says not meeting her eyes

"Sweets why did you take her? I think we know that it wasn't just because she asked so don't try that" Cam says

"Fine, Her mother, my sister called me a little while after Hayden was born and said she had cervical cancer and she died a year later. Hayden was two and her dad, Jesse, lost it and abused her. Hayden used to call me begging for me to tell my parents so they could report it, until Jesse threatened me that he'd make her life hell if I did report it. I couldn't take the calls from her anymore so I adopted her. I couldn't leave her there if I did she'd be dead. I mean her dad used to pick boyfriends that would beat her."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Angela says shocked

"Booth knew" Sweets shrugs "Hayden doesn't like people knowing. Don't act sympathetic. She hates that too."

Zack leaves the room and runs to the bathrooms.

"**I'm really about to do this for a girl?" he whispers to himself before opening the heavy blue door. Hayden is sitting by a sink with her gold I-pod nano plugged in. She smiles when she sees Zack and waves for him to come over. He pulls one of her ear buds out puts it in his own ear. She's half-way through **_**I Write Sins not Tragedies **_**by Panic! At the Disco. **

_Well in fact well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved! Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne!_

Hayden pulls Zack up with her and drags him out, the song switches to _Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy _They sit in Brennan's office (Zack's choice he didn't want to walk to the Hoover Building)

Listening to Hayden's I-pod at some point they booth drift off.

_Please read and REVIEW!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hayden is sitting at her desk in Sweets' apartment. It was 3 in the morning. She was tired. She couldn't sleep though. _Ring Around the Rosy _played through her head every time she shut her eyes. Hayden stands and opens her window climbing out on the fire escape careful not to hit her back on the windowsill. She ran up the metal stairs as quietly as she could. The moon was bright; Hayden sits on the edge of the building over the fire escape. She sees movement in the corner of her eye. She tightens her body tensing up. She sees the punch coming a minute be for it happens. A man's fist flies at her. Hayden deflects it but the man swings his other arm stunning her. She slips back on to the fire escape. The man tenses to jump down. Hayden shakes her head and runs back to her window. The man is on her heels. She dives across her desk and feels a sharp pain in her hand. Holding her broken hand behind her she turns the man climbs through the window. Hayden screams.

Sweets jerks awake in the next room '_Hayden' _he thinks jumping out of the bed and runs to Hayden's room. Opening the door he sees Hayden being dragged out the window '_No not now.' _He grabs for her hand. She takes a sharp intake of breath. A man pulls Hayden harder cause the cut in her arm to deep. Sweets hand slips; the man seizes his chance and pushes Hayden down the escape. Sweets stands horrified '_Who do I call? The police?' _ No, he didn't see the man's face and then it hits him Booth! He calls quickly. Booth picks up on the first ring.

"Sweets what it? It's like 3 in the morning Booth says. Sweets tells him quickly what happened. "I'll be right there Sweets" Booth says hanging up

Sweets opens the door 10 minutes later. Booth walks in with Cam. Sweets looks at Booth confused.

"She was a cop." Booth says simply

"Where did this happen?" Cam asks. Sweets leads her to Hayden's room.

"Hodgins can test to see if this is just Hayden's blood or her captor's to." Cam says swabbing the window.

Sweets nods. Booth looks concerned "We'll catch them Sweets"

"I know I just its I… I heard her climb out the window but I didn't go after her I could have stopped this"

"Didn't you say Hayden is impulsive?" Booth asks

"Yea"

"She wouldn't have listened"

Sweets and Booth laugh, not knowing that in a abandon factory Hayden was being put through her paces.

_Read and Review!!!!!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hayden is being picked up and placed on a hook in a slaughterhouse with thick steel handcuffs. A man walks slowly from the shadows.

"**Hey baby" he whispers in her ear, tracing his finger around her face. "I gonna make this as painless for you as possible, sweetie. Here". He beckons for another man to come. This man was the one who had taken her. He was tapping a syringe against his hand. Hayden knows what it is she wants it. The man hands over the syringe.** "**Be for I do this let me introduce myself" the first man says "I'm Brad Epps"**"_**Be for I do this let me introduce myself, I'm Brad Epps" **_**The man says tracing Hayden's face again. Booth gasps. The Team is sitting around Angela's screens that have a constant run to where Hayden is and what's happening. Epps injects something into her arm. Hayden doesn't move or fight, just takes it. She doesn't move as Epps pulls out a silver dagger as the other man removes her shirt. Epps slides it down her back.** "**Why isn't she fighting back, her legs are free" Angela says.** **Hayden just hung there. She couldn't fight even if she wanted too. Her back burned. She doesn't notice Epps move to a camera in front of her.** "**How'd you kill my half-brother Booth? Oh yea dropped him from 6 stories up. I'm not that cruel and I don't wanna kill this pretty 'un but call the FBI and I'll make sure she dies painfully make sure you have to watch and go crazy knowing that you caused it." He says. He turns off the camera and takes Hayden off the hook. ** "**Sorry 'bout this" he says injecting her again** **She woke up 3 hours later in pain. Opening her eyes Hayden saw she was in a bathtub covered in blood. She stood up and sank back down her head pounding. She grabs a towel and tried to rub most of it off. She slipped and found where the cuts were. Epps had reopened her whip scars. Hayden wanders to her clothes sitting on the floor and walks to the hook she'd been on and lays down tired. She imagines herself back when her mother was alive and she had never been thrown to the ground, kicked, spat at, or called a worthless piece of shit. She drifts off.** **What feels like a minute later she is being hauled to her feet.**

"Shh this is all gonna be talk Hun" Epps says holding a knife to her throat. Booth comes down the stairs with a man Hayden has never seen and a group of guards.

'Come any closer and I'll kill her" Epps yells. His hand slips and cuts Hayden's neck slightly It isn't deep. "Sorry baby girl." He whispers in her ear. Tears start to slip from Hayden's eyes. She didn't normally cry but she was scared and pretty sure he broke a rib or two. Epps lays Hayden down keeping his hand on the cut.

"Run" Hayden whispers. Epps nods and runs through a backdoor. Booth runs up and presses his Hayden's throat. Too hard, Hayden gasps.

"Doctors are coming they'll fix your neck and make the pain stop." Booth says

'_No'_ Hayden thinks. She hears running footfalls. Medics come in and put Hayden on a stretcher and try to sedate her. Hayden moves away. Booth holds her to the stretcher as medics strap her down. It's what she needs she pulls up her arm and the needle comes out. Unfortunately it saps the last of her energy and a black fog covers her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hayden POV

**I hate Booth so much right now. I just woke up from this damn anesthetic or whatever the hell they gave me for the pain and now he's yelling because I don't want to press charges on Brad Epps. There's nothing wrong with me few cuts and a broken hand. Booth doesn't get it Epps was playing with him; he never meant to hurt me. Where the hell was Sweets?** "**Where's Sweets?" I ask interrupting Booth's rant.** "**Outside, cancelling appointments." Booth says. I glare at him. I can tell he's lying to me. The door opens. Sweets comes running in. ** "**Thank you, Booth for telling me that you found her." Sweets says "Hayden, are you alright?"** "**Oh yea, she's fine won't press charges but fine." Booth says seething ** "**Hayden?" Sweets yells. Damn it. Thought he wouldn't care. ** "**He wasn't a criminal." I say ** "**Not this again Hayden. I've discussed this with you. You may not see them as criminals but they are!" Sweets says. I bite my cheek trying not to show he's hit a nerve.** "**What?" Booth asks** "**Hayden has this view that criminals aren't horrible people just people." Sweets says** "**Hayden those people are your enemies." Booth says. ** "**Nelson Mandela said "****For to be free is not merely to cast off one's chains, but to live in a way that respects and enhances the freedom of others.** **How is freeing me** **and imprisoning him going to help?" I shoot back not sure why but whatever. Anything to shut him up.** "**What?" Booth says** "**Hayden loves Nelson Mandela" Sweets says. I smile slightly. Nelson Mandela has been my role model since I was four.** "**As I have said, the first thing is to be honest with yourself. You can never have an impact on society if you have not changed yourself... Great peacemakers are all people of integrity, of honesty, but humility." God pissing Booth off is fun. I look at Sweets. That was my mom's favorite quote. I watch Sweets face soften ** "**Fine, don't press charges. If you think he wouldn't hurt you fine." Sweets says. Battle won. ** "**What?!" Booth repeats.** "**We would need her to testify and even Caroline can't fight and win if Hayden won't testify. Now I have to go sign release papers."** "**Fine" Booth says ** "**Oh by the way you should know Booth some of my memory came back." I say** "**Ok?" ** "**I remember Epps yelling at the man who kidnapped me for some crime I think it was the murder you and Breenan were investigating."** "**Really can you give a profile on him?" ** "**I took care of it already." ** "**What do you mean?" ** "**I accidently killed him. I threw him against the wall a little too hard I guess." I say.**

Lance took me back to the apartment after. He headed back to work and I finished unpacking. I pull out a frame from one of the boxes at random. It was my framed copy of the poem Invictus by William Ernest Henley. I knew it back heart the number of times I had stared tears rushing down my face at the words.

_Out of the night that covers me,  
Black as the pit from pole to pole,  
I thank whatever gods may be  
For my unconquerable soul._

_In the fell clutch of circumstance  
I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
Under the bludgeonings of chance  
My head is bloody, but unbowed._

_Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
Looms but the Horror of the shade,  
And yet the menace of the years  
Finds and shall find me unafraid._

_It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll,  
I am the master of my fate:  
I am the captain of my soul._

So many sentences described my old life. It's part of the reason I have so many scars. No matter how hard my father and Parker had hit me, thrown me, called me worthless, I never let them see me cry. This caused them to try ten times harder, but like the poem says my head may be bloody but unbowed. Going through the rest of the box I find it's full of old pictures and records tapes and CDs. I have an IPod obviously but I'm boycotting it.

"You don't need a boyfriend you idiot" I say to myself "Anyway Zach wouldn't want you" I pull out a record the sound is cleaner than anything else. It takes 5 minutes to find my turntable but when I do I realize it's my Barry Manilow record. Great sappy love songs here we go. _Weekend in New England_ starts. Suddenly I have no energy to do anything but play along on my guitar. This proves difficult with my hand wrapped in ACE bandages. At some point I drift off waking at 6:30 in the morning. Lance came and turned off the music. I settle back down but can sleep. My phone rings.

"Hello?" I say

"Hayden I made a mistake come back damn it." A raspy voice says. It was my ex-boyfriend Parker.

"Parker I'm not-" I try to say

"Oh yes you will either say it or I'm coming up for you, you worthless piece of-"

"Shut up Parker I'm not coming back EVER. Come up here and I'll have you arrested for harassment." I say. Whoa I'm shocked with myself I'm normally terrified of Parker.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you bitch" He yells. His words slur. I knew it he's drunk.

"Go to hell Parker." I say snapping the phone shut. I jump out of bed and rummage in the boxes for the journal Lance had suggested I start. Well actually he said it should be like a diary but it had sort of turned in to a fictional story. Opening to fresh page I write

_November 8__th__ 2007_

_Chapter 25_

_ Aimee ran up to her bed room and slammed the door. She had done it. She had stood up to David. Sure she had a few bruises but whatever she was FREE._

After I wrote this I decided it wouldn't be a bad time to get ready I already heard Lance wandering around.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hayden's POV

"I still can't believe you said that to him" Sweets says to me. We're in the car I hadn't expected to tell him but he overheard me telling my best friend Melissa. For some reason I didn't have the elated feeling I had before. I wasn't scared either. I feel like really depressed. Like nothing was important. I didn't want Sweets to know though. He would go into physiologist mood on me and instantly think it was because of Epps. My phone rings.

"Hello" I say trying to sound happy

"Are you alright? You sound upset hey meet me at 3rd and 5th street I'll make you happy. Oh by the way it's Brad. Bye."

Sweets is parking. I have one shot to make it down four blocks to the corner. I tighten the muscles in my legs ready to run. I open the door and run as fast as I can. I hear Sweets yell whatever I'll deal with it later.

I'm at the meeting place there's Brad. He takes my good hand and pulls me to an apartment. He leads me to his bedroom and kisses me. It felt amazing. We kiss on his bed for what seems like hours. Somehow we're half naked now and under the covers. How did that happen? Whatever.

"Brad Epps come out with your hands up" A voice yells.

"If that is Booth I'm going to kill him and Sweets." I say

"Don't worry hide some place they won't look" Brad says "I'm 18 your 15 its fine"

I get up pull my skirt and tee shirt on and walk to the far closet. There's a crawl space in the back leading to the roof. I go halfway up the stairs. It's surprisingly clean. I hear banging on the crawl space door. It had locked behind me. I run farther up the stairs. I'm at the door to the roof. I open it. Damn it is it really necessary to surround the house. I climb on to the roof over the door they won't see me. There is low whistle. Carefully I look over.

Zach

"What the hell?" I say Looking at him

He gestures for me to follow him to the edge of the building

"Jump there" he says pointing to a place covered in moss

"I won't get hurt right?"

"I don't believe so"

I grab for his hand, we jump. Our legs give when we hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Zach says kneeling to help me up.

"Fine" I kneel next to him. He starts to inch closer to my face.

_Mr. Monsieur she'll have more problems if she stays. Her uncle has evaluated her and says she has trust issues and protection problems already!_

That man Jared had said that before he took me. Jared Booth navy worker I think. My father used to be in the navy so they sent Jared.

If I had trust issues than why were Zach and I slowly inching toward each other? My lips meet his and talk about sparks whoa!

"C'mon the park we can hide there"

So that's what we did. We talk non-stop. About Zach mainly until

"What was your childhood like?"

The question I avoid at all cost. No school shrink, headmaster (or mistress), or doctor for child rehabs knew anything. They would call Child Protective Services and I would have the stuffing beat out of me. I'm NOT masochistic so I never said a thing.

"Its complicated"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hayden's POV

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go_

_Angels on the Moon Thriving Ivory_

_I might be afraid but it's my turn to be brave_.

_Brave Idina Menzel _

"Why?" Zach asks

I stay silent. I could tell Zach he wouldn't treat me different. Would he?

"Fine. Sweets told you my mom died of cervical cancer when I was two. "

I told Zach a quick version of my life before I met him. Cold empty pain fills my stomach. I run to the apartment Zach following me closely. Zach grabs me from behind as my defenses broke. My strong face is what Sweets had called it. It was gone. I have never cried this hard. My chest is heaving. Zach takes my key and unlocks the door. He helps me in to the living room. Zach stays with me when he hears Sweets coming.

"I should go" He says

"Those aren't Sweets' strides. That's Booth's footsteps." I say. Zach swears

"Are you afraid of Booth, Zach?"

"Maybe…. Aren't you?"

"No"

Booth storms in, Breenan and Lance behind him. Lance's face relaxes when he sees me.

"I told you. You weren't being rational. Hayden wouldn't have run with Epps. I don't know but he didn't seem like a sex dynamo." Breenan says smiling

"What?!" Lance and I say. Lance jokingly slaps Breenan on the arm.

"Ow" Breenan says laughing

Booth grabs Lance and throws him to the wall pinning him there. Anger flares in my chest. I slide in between them and knee Booth in the stomach. He bends in pain and I punch him. He whimpers he's faking I can tell so I know a punch is coming. As it does, I duck knocking his knee out from under him. I slide before he lands on me. I pull back my arm for another punch but Lance grabs my arms and gestures for Zach to come hold me back. Booth stands, for a second it looks like he was going to yell.

"Angela wants you two at lab pronto" he says smiling

"ZACH What the HELL!" Hodgins yells as Zack and I walk in "You ditched work to go save her and end up kissing her."

"How?" It was the first word that springs to my mind

"Angela lives in that apartment complex across the street. I forgot about that" Zach says his eyes widening

Booth comes up behind me. Looking at him I see my fight with him left no mark.

"I want everybody except Sweets, Hayden, Zach, Bones, Cam, and myself out of the lab. FBI's orders. Go NOW." He says to Hodgins

Two men carry in a crate, as all the lab workers and Hodgins run out of the building.

"Masks on" Cam says. Everyone fits one to their face except me I don't want one.

Booth opens the crate a body is set on the hay inside the wooden body box.

"Why's it wet?" I ask cocking my head.

"I guess we'll find out. Sweets you're going to help us ok?" Booth says as he hands me gloves.

"Wait" I say. I lean forward and pull a needle from the corpse's abdomen. I realize what I just did and slam my hands down on the corpse. Booth leans over and puts a mask on my while everyone else clears the lab.

"Ok Hayden" Booth says wrapping his arm around me. "Don't panic I've got you on 3 you're going to remove your hands and I'm going to carry you out ok?"

I nod

"1, 2,…3" I pull my hands back and rack falls over my head. I can't see I hear Booth yelling. I fight to free myself. I feel a burning pain in my leg. Booth pulls the rack off me. A metallic smell hits me. Booth pulls off his belt and ties it on my leg. He picks me up and carries me. Light hits my face as he brings me outside. I hear a man anguished yell. Booth sets me down. I hear people crying. I try to stand but am being restrained.

Sweets' POV

Booth carries Hayden outside. His COCKY belt is wrapped around her leg. An anguished yell escapes from my mouth. Angela starts crying as Booth sets Hayden on the stretcher. Medics push Hayden down as she tries to move toward Angela's sobs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sweets POV

I'm sitting in a hospital waiting room elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. Was I really going lose Hayden? NO she is strong. It had been 3 days. Hayden is still in a coma and doctors don't think she is going to make it. I hear two sets of feet, male by the sound of them, walking toward me. Lifting my head I see Booth and Hayden's doctor standing over me. I stand slowly studying their faces. Their expressions are unreadable.

"Dr. Sweets please come with me." The doctor says. He leads me to Hayden's room the blinds are drawn on the windows. Booth opens the door and leads me in. Hayden is sitting up on the bed.

"Hayden" I say hugging her

"Lance broke my collarbone"

"Sorry" I say pulling back I sit in the chair next to her bed.

"Well her collarbone isn't broken but bruised pretty badly the only thing she broke was her elbow" the doctor says.

"Only you would break your elbow." Booth says

"If I hadn't fought the medics I wouldn't have broken it. It hurts like hell though. That and my leg is killing me." Hayden replies.

"So what else is bruised or fractured?" I ask

"Well because of the gash in her leg was deep so she lost a lot of blood so she's had a blood transfer then she has a bruised collarbone, broken elbow, a couple 1st degree burns and some cuts. Oh and because of the coma she may have trouble sleeping but she needs to be woken up every 2 hours anyway and if you have night terrors they may be a little worse. If anything changes she'll have to stay but so far it's looking like she can go home this afternoon" the doctor says handing me papers to sign.

He leaves the room. I write my signature on the papers quickly. Hayden starts trying pulling the ACE bandage off her broken hand. Booth leans over and smacks her hand. Hayden grabs Booth's arm looking at a latex band around his wrist. It rolls over one of her cuts; she shrieks and drops Booth's hand on the bed. Booth pulls it off gingerly and puts it on the table. Booth leans toward her, Hayden twists away from Booth. She swings her arm hitting Booth in the ear. I grab her fists and sit on the bed holding her down. Booth hits a button over Hayden's head. Doctors swarm the room pushing me away from Hayden.

"Prep her ER room 45 stat" one of them says.

Nurses move Hayden to a stretcher and pull the straps tight over her. Booth moves me to the wall. I try to push him off but he won't move he holds me there until the last doctor leaves the room. Booth lets me go and I run for the door. Booth grabs my shoulder pulling me back but I throw his hand off and run after the doctors. Booth runs after me and catches up quickly drags me back to the room and pushes me down on the bed.

"Sweets relax she'll be fine" he says

I pray he's right.

TBC

A/N Poor Sweets so what do you guys think review!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Booth's POV

A nurse comes and moves us to the waiting room. Sweets is a mess. Turns out whatever son of a bitch that sent us that body had coated that band on my arm with heroine which turned one of Hayden's medications into poison. My phone starts to ring.

"Booth"

"How is she?" Bones' voice says

"She's in an emergency surgery. Why?" I say

"Because we're coming over. How's Sweets?" Bones asks

"He's um fine actually he's a mess. I swear. He is finally asleep but whoa was he a mess he tried to throw my head into the wall, when the doctors came to take Hayden." I whisper into the phone

"What floor are you on?" Bones asks

"7th"

"Okay up in a sec." Bones says

I shake Sweets gently waking him up.

"Is she out?"

"No but Bones and the 'squint squad' are on the way up."

"Why?"

I didn't answer as I hear the elevator across from where we are sitting ping the heavy doors sliding open. Bones walks out followed by Zack, Angela, Hodgins and Cam. As they walk over a doctor walks in front of them.

"Doctor Sweets I have come to inform you that your niece Hayden is now out of surgery and the anaesthetic has now worn off but I must ask all of you not to stress her she is still weaker than we'd like and we're going to have to keep her another night at the least." he says. He nods and walks away. Sweets stands slowly cracking his back before walking to Hayden's room. We all file in Hayden is sitting in the bed snapping a rubber band around her wrist. She looks up as we walk in. Something is off she look sick her face is drawn and pale her eyes don't have the glimmer behind them. She looks at me and then at Sweets and says two names

"Jesse and Parker "

**A/N I am so sorry I haven't updated doing to my musicals at one time. Read and REVIEW PLEASE **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sweets' face as white as Hayden's as he repeats what she said

"Jesse an-and Parker how?"

"I have absolutely no idea I do know that I'm gonna whip there asses as soon as they let me out of this damn hospital!" Hayden says.

"No" Booth says "You won't I will. They could have killed anyone here!"

"It wasn't rational" Bones says "By the time you touched Hayden the heroine could have been gone."

"But it wasn't the heroine was still there." Sweets says "And I don't think anyone should go after them. They've gotten smarter"

"We have to do SOMETHING!" Hayden snaps

"But ISN'T rational." Bones says.

Hayden looks over to the window debating the jump she probably wouldn't make it. She picks up a paper left on the night table and starts sketching as Booth, Breenan, Cam and Sweets keep arguing. Hayden sighs and looks down at what she was drawing. A revolver. Memories come flooding back. Parker passing a gun around a circle shooting it himself if someone was too scared. Hayden rolls her shoulders remembering when she knocked the gun from Parker's hand. It had gone off hitting her shoulder. She didn't choose to go to a doctor. It had taken weeks to heal. It had burned like crazy every time someone touched her. The next she had hitch-hiked back to Sweets. Mr. Sweets had taken her to his practice. She smiled remembering her and Lance's conversation when she had come back. He had been at the height of his death metal obsession. She had acted his psychologist.

"_This isn't you" Hayden smirked watching her uncle apply heavy white make-up to his neck._

"_How would you know?" He snapped _

'_Why don't you just tell them?" _

"_Tell who what?"_

"_Your parents, that you're scared and confused. Cause the act isn't gonna hold." Hayden said sitting down on the bed. Lance knocked over the stool he was sitting on as he ran at Hayden his hands flying to her throat pinning her to the wall. He tightened his grip then realizing what he was doing let her go. Hayden gasped for air and went home._

Parker had knocked the stuffing out of her. Her father said he was "worried" and he would kill her if she did it again. Which she did and was pushed down a flight of stairs. She would have died if Melissa hadn't come to see her. Melissa had called 9-1-1 and Hayden had been in the hospital for 3 weeks. It had costed her an internship. It had cost her freedom. It had made her beg her uncle to save her, and here she sits in a hospital paying for every minute of it. They would never leave her alone or let her be safe. They would follow her every where if it meant making her life a living hell. They would go after Lance. She made up her mind. She had to leave.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hayden's POV

Lance takes me home I feel horrible but I need strength if I'm going to run tonight. I have no idea where but away from my life into someone else's and I'm never looking back.

"Are you alright Hayden? You look horrible maybe I should have left you another night." Lance says

"NO I'm fine okay? RELAX!" I snap back. I don't mean to be like this but I have to if I'm gonna get him to leave me alone for at least 8 hours.

Sweets' POV

I'm worried about Hayden. It looks like she might try and go back to her father. I have an Idea to stop her. I'll tell her I'm going to Daisy's and then Booth and I can watch her (he said he owed me for something).

Hayden POV

Lance is going to his girlfriend's apartment YES!

Hayden's POV

Lance is going to his girlfriend's apartment YES!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Packing, I'm bringing 1 backpack of stuff I'll need. I've changed my mind I'll run back to Parker. If I die fine as long as Lance is safe. I know I'll regret this but I'm leaving a note. Oh and Lance isn't with his girlfriend, Daisy, he's watching the fire escape. So I'll go out the back staircase. He CAN"T stop me! If he does it will cost people more than jobs!

Notes

Lance,

I'm sorry I must leave. I 'm going back to Parker. This was a chance at freedom that didn't work. Sorry. Tell Booth Thanks and it would do him good to learn about people like me. Tell Breenan things aren't what they seem to be. Hodgins and Angela, Hodgins STOP pushing. Angela take it from me being free doesn't mean you'll be happy. Zach go with your insight Ok? DO NOT FOLLOW ME! Oh and Lance you're a horrible liar I knew you were watching.

Hayden.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sweets POV

She left….

Hayden's POV

I knock on the red door. Parker opens the door to his mansion slowly and looks at me. Then he yells with glee and wretches me inside. There's obviously a party going on. He pushes me up the stairs throwing my backpack at the bottom. We get to our old room he points to a light blue dress

"Put it on quick." He says and leaves the room. I slide into the dress fasten the jewelry and step into the stilettos. I pull the door open and Parker leads me out to a pool house where many people are gathered. Servants empty it out onto the lawn Parker pushes me in and locks the door. I could not believe who was in the corner.

"Zach"

Sweets

"Zach went after her" I yell.

"Yep." Booth says pacing my apartment. I want to break something anything. Booth's phone rings.

"Booth, slow down ok come up."

Zach comes in two minutes later.

"Parker forced me to leave and I heard a bang and felt heat I think he set the pool house Hayden was in on fire."

Hayden's POV

I turn around as the door opens. Parker walks slowly and easily through the flame as if nothings there. I'm breathing heavily sweat and tears running down my face mixing with soot and dirt. Parker grabs me pinning me to the floor pouring boiling water over my arm. I scream he slaps me. I'm screaming like crazy. My throat feels raw. Blackness covers my eyes. Zach is yelling at me to hold on help was coming and it ended.

Sweets POV

I pace in Hayden's room, Hodgins, Cam and Breenan come in from the living room. They look at me

"Sweets" Cam starts "I'm sorry". My jaw drops. Booth puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Sweets"

"I'm fine"

Hayden POV

I open my eyes. I take a deep breath. I'm on a couch in Sweets apartment. My whole body is burning. I moan the door to my room flies open behind me. Zach appears next to me.

"Cam Sweets Guys come here" he yells He looks back at me like he can't believe I'm here. Sweets comes out color gone from his face. Hodgins, Cam, Breenan, Booth and Angela follow all giving me the same look as Zach. Booth finds his voice first.

"Hayden how you your heart no pulse how?"

I piece what he means together. "I what!" I say sitting up. My abs start to burn. I moan laying back down. My voice is squeaky and my throat feels like sandpaper.

"Booth careful what you say you gave her a heart attack" Angela says. Hodgins walks over not even attempting to hide his grin.

"Your throat must be killing you hang on." He says disappearing into the kitchen. Cam kneels next to my head.

"How you feel?" she says. I can tell she means '_What hurts? Do you feel sick?' _

"My head, abs, knee, shoulder and throat feel like they're on fire."

"Well I may be able to heal your throat." Hodgins says re-entering the room carrying a tray. "Here drink this." He continues handing me a mug of a steaming light brown tea. I down it in two gulps.

"I didn't mean guzzle it I meant drink it slowly." He says laughing.

"What is that Hodgins?" Booth asks as Hodgins re-fills my mug.

"A Chinese white tea mixed with peppermint, lemon and honey" he says handing me the mug. "Slowly this time" he says laughing before turning back to Booth. "It will drain any liquids from her knee and shoulder and will coat her throat."

"Mean while heat would help her joints and ice might stop her headache." Cam says.

"And my abs?" I ask. Cam sits next to me and pushes down on my stomach. "Just tell me when it hurts the most." She moves her hands up and presses under my rib cage.

"There right where your left hand is." I say. Cam pulls back the blanket laying over me and slides her hand under my shirt. She pushes a little harder in the same place. I moan through my teeth. She moves her thumb pressing as hard as she can. I moan a little louder this time and grit my teeth.

"Heat and ice you strain a muscle" she says.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N The italics are all dream state.

Cam's POV

Zack hands me a long thin ice pack. I lay it over Hayden's forehead. She shudders a little, Sweets lays an afghan over her. He hasn't said a word since Hayden woke up. Hayden starts coughing her whole body spasms. I take the ice from her head and feel her face. About 2 centimeters away you could feel the heat coming off her face. Her spasms stop, Hodgins hands her another steaming mug of his "special" tea. Hayden drinks slowly but not lowering the mug until the tea is gone.

"Should we move her?" Angela asks. Booth looks at me. I shrug and gesture at Hayden. Booth and Hodgins help her stand, her body starts shaking. Hayden's leg collapses, Booth swings his arm under her picking her up and laying her back down. Hayden slides easily out of his arms. Angela disappeared into Hayden's room. I can see a pair of shorts and a tank top in her hands when she returns. She starts to pull the jewelry and shoes off. She fights with the dress and hands Hayden the pajamas. Hayden flops back down and falls asleep. Booth leans in to wake her, I stop him.

"She needs more sleep than usual." I say "I'll come back after work tomorrow to check her over again."

Sweets POV

I can't sleep. Hayden is coughing constantly her body going in to spasms every time. She keeps saying I need to sleep but I can't. Hayden can barely speak without coughing. It's about 1:00 in the morning Hayden's finally asleep. It's been two days Hayden isn't getting any better Cam says that if her health keeps dropping I'll have to hospitalize her.

Hayden's POV

It's been three days. Cam is checking me for what feels like 100th time! I'm tired of barely being able move without agonizing pain shooting through my entire body! I'm tired of being constantly reminded of Parker! I'm tired being bed-ridden! I'm tired of the world! I'm done! I don't want this anymore!

"Okay Sweets she'll be fine to leave alone for a couple hours while you go to work." Cam says. They both leave Sweets calling over his shoulder

"Call if you need anything."

I won't call him! I'll knock myself out for at least an hour escape in to a dream state. I go to Cam's bag pulling out a syringe and a small brown bottle. I inject the sedation drug in my arm. I have enough energy to pull out the needle and wrap a bandage around my arm. I fall back into nothing.

"_Hayden' I hear my name called. I open my eyes and stand I'm healthy no injuries_.

'_Hayden' Zack is standing in front of me._

'_Where are we?' I ask_

'_A beach' he says shortly and grabs my hand pulling me toward a beat up blue pick-up truck. He helps me into the bed it going dark as Zack covers us with a soft fleece blanket. He puts an arm around me as shooting stars start to fall. He starts to sing in another language. I fall asleep. And when I wake again I'm walking with Zack on a crowded fair ground. He swings me close to him and starts dancing. The fairground disappears and comes back as a meadow. _

'_You need to go back' he says_

'_Why? It's perfect here!' I exclaim._

'_I'll be there when you wake up' _

'_How do I go back?'_

'_Same way you came' he says letting my hand go. A black fog surrounds me. _


	15. Epilouge

Epilogue

Hayden's POV

3 weeks later

"Sweets" I yell "Come on, your first patient is in like 10 minutes"

"I'm coming" He says walking out of hi room. "Can I tell you how much I like things being normal?'

"Well in the last three weeks I feel both of us did a lot of growing up."

"Yea we did. Ready to go?" Lance asks

"Yep" We walk out of the apartment down to the garage.

"Am I dropping you off at the Jeffersonian?"

"No Breenan is taking me after her appointment." I say getting in the car. As we pull out I think about the last three weeks. It's kind of blurry because of the medication I was on but I remember a lot of doctor visits and fights. Lance and I both grew up and learned what was needed of us. He saved me and I saved him. Lance pulls into a parking space. I climb out it feels so good to be healthy again. Everything feels great.

"Hey one more question." Lance says.

"I'm not telling you my dream." I've been keeping it a secret fairly well

"Not that, though I will get it out eventually, do you have a date with Zach tonight."

"Yep" I say smiling

We walk into the Hoover building. Lance stops at the door.

"You know Hazie I really think you're going to like living here."

And silently I agree.


End file.
